A Thousand Years (MusicaxReina, One Shot)
by Jorja A
Summary: From episode 269: The moment after Musica finished crafting Haru's new sword, Ravelt; he and Reina had a moment. Note: I like to think this is what happened between them. Inspired by Boyce Avenue's (awesome) cover of Christina Perri's A Thousand Years.


A THOUSAND YEARS

The air around him was hot and dense. He could feel his legs losing vigor, he felt faint – but then and there he endured, unfaltering. Yet, he could feel anxiety consuming him. He was scared – scared that he would not be able to fulfill a promise made. His breath became heavy with each gradually slowing thud of his heart. And each thud, deafening.

Alas, his legs gave out. He is on his knees now and finally, darkness engulfed him.

* * *

He could not see but he was suddenly aware of his surrounding. He picked himself up and the darkness immediately dispersed; as did the pain and anxiety he felt earlier.

Rays of light and the soothing smell of morning mist rushed in. The sun wrapped him with comfort; the warm sand tickled his bare feet and salty sea froth nipped at his ankles.

He knew where he was. This was the place that had brought them together. His mind wandered to that day and the promise born from it. A dreaded feeling crawled up his spine. If he was here, then that could only mean one thing… he had failed to keep it.

His eyes instantly fell upon waves of green. He blinked once and then again. His heartbeat started running wild. With his eyes closed, he became aware of the succulent scent of roses and lilies. Slowly, he opened them and saw the long waves of green right in front of him.

He wanted so much to reach out and touch her but he stopped himself.

"Reina…"

He had to be sure.

She turned.

"Reina…" She mocked his softness. "Have you eaten? I can barely hear you!" She crossed her arms; her eyebrows knitted.

"I was just thinking about looking for you," he grinned. "Now, I changed my mind". He eyed her, soaking in the very image of her. Her long green hair glowed as it danced with the wind; her big eyes that were looking into him lit up like emeralds under the sun; and with only his eyes, he traced the curves of her red lips – as red as her dress.

"So be it," she replied nonchalantly. "I am not a big fan of cowardly men." Her face was feigning disgust.

He took a small step closer to her. "Oh really? If I recall correctly, you were pretty infatuated with this little coward." He missed this – the teasing, the silly arguments. Inside, his heart breaks a little.

"Oh, Musica…" She smiled playfully. "You must have mistaken me for someone else. The man I fell in love with is strong-willed and is always in high spirits. No matter how bad the situation is, he will never surrender."

And with those words, time stood still. He stared at her and the beauty in all she is. Those words gave him the strength she always knew he had. How could he almost disappoint her? How could he almost break the promise? Her words gave him new courage. He's not going to let anything take away the one thing that binds them together. For every breath of his, is hers. He's not going to let anything take her away from him – not this time, not again.

He took another step closer – his hands reaching out for her.

"You should know that," She took a step back. "I remember what I told him, to live for the both of us. Apparently, he had forgotten."

"Reina! Wait!" He cried as she began to walk away. "I have never forgotten! How could I forget! It's been a while so please, don't go yet."

She stopped.

"Musica…" She smiled. "I have died everyday waiting for you. Don't be afraid, I am always with you and I will always be here, waiting for you."

"Reina…" He could see her fading away. "All along, I believed that I would find you. And this moment in time have brought your heart to me."

"Musica…"

There should've been more time, he thought with a little wave of regret.

"Musica… I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more…"

* * *

Surrounded by his friends and companions, she saw him come through. Relief flooded their faces.

She was glad - this is his destiny and it was just beginning.

"Argh! The girl of my dreams had become a freaking man!" She heard him bellow to his best friend.

She laughed as a single tear falls from her eye.


End file.
